The Difference Between Smiles
by Soda Pop Swirly Pop
Summary: She thinks being over looked- coming in second place- isn't  so bad. As long as she isn't completely  forgotten she'll be just fine. She'll be able  to make it. She's happy for them, she really  is. Tsuna and Kyoko both deserve to be happy.   Haru Miura
1. Bitter Sweet

**A/N: **_Ciaossu~! I'm a big fan of Katekyo Hitman _**_Reborn!_** _and decided to start a story about Haru Miura, simply because I adore her. She's so over-looked in the series... I like to believe it's because others know she's stronger emotionally than Kyoko, but just a head-canon~! Anyway, the pairings I'm not so sure with... But at the moment it's Tsunayoshi/Kyoko and One-Sided!Haru/Tsuna, and maybe One-Sided!Gokudera/Haru eventually... Or maybe I'll twist it and throw Enma in for kicks? Nee... I'm going tot try my best to keep the characters in character!__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She thinks being over looked- coming in second place- isn't<br>so bad. As long as she isn't completely  
>forgotten she'll be just fine. She'll be able<br>to make it. She's happy for them, she really  
>is. Tsuna and Kyoko both deserve to be happy.<br>Even if it means she has to be miserable._

* * *

><p>Smiling was something she was always doing, even in middle school and through out high school she had a cheerful expression on her face. Brown hues sparkled in the sunlight or in the moonlight, radiance shone off of her and most of the time others fed off of it. It was easy to see how motivated the young woman was, always up for anything anyone threw at her. She was a happy person, on the outside at least.<p>

A pain would always prod at her heart when she was younger, catching sight of how Tsuna would always seem so happy when Kyoko showed up, then crestfallen as soon as he caught sight of dark brown locks and the loud voice that belonged to Haru Miura.

Haru Miura was in love with Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada was in love with Kyoko Sasagawa, and Kyoko Sasagawa hadn't a clue. That or she ignored the longing glances the spikey-haired male would always give her.

Maybe Kyoko knew, and maybe she didn't return the boys feelings at the time and just pretended to be clueless. Maybe she was aware that Haru was in love with Tsuna, and didn't want to hurt her second best friend (_Hana being her first_), or maybe she was truly as dense has she seemed.

Haru wasn't sure, but as years passed by so did her hope that Tsuna's feelings would change. No, if anything they simply increased ten fold until he burst and confessed on his twenty-first birthday. She had asked him what he wished for, and he spilled the beans. And before Haru could blink his feelings were returned, and the Sasagawa and Sawada were a happy couple.

"_Hahi~! Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san! I'm so happy for you both! You look so cute together!_"

Haru smiled, congratulated the two with a bubbly voice and even threw in some happy giggles just for extra credit. She did what a good friend would do, _should_do.

Oh, how happy Tsunayoshi and Kyoko looked. So happy.

Yet as Haru smiled, she felt dead.

And if you looked real close, you'd see the difference between her smiles.

But, she supposed, she was over looked by all.

Kyoko was the one always in trouble.

She was the most important.

Ryohei, a Guardian, was her brother.

Kyoko was the weak one, who got sad and needed to be comforted by all, needed reassuring words, didn't understand why the others had to fight.  
>She was the one who got upset when Ryohei had the slightest cut on his face.<p>

Kyoko was pretty, and was truly a girl.  
>She wore cute dresses and looked pretty in them.<p>

She didn't dress up in weird cosplay costumes.

Kyoko acted her age.

Haru was just... Haru.

The brunette felt a pang of guilt hit her heart.

Kyoko was honestly her best friend, and she shouldn't be feeling so bitter.

"_No, because Kyoko-chan deserves nothing but she best. . ._"

Whispered words went unheard.

_**And she gets it, too**__._


	2. Twinkle Twinkle

**A/N: **Hello! Marshy here! I finally uploaded the second chapter, I'm not proud of it. I could have done better, but I've been pressed for time and I just really wanted to get something out so I rushed it! I hoped I kept Gokudera in character!  
>Though this isn't the best second chapter out there, I do hope someone enjoys it!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Star light, Star bright<br>First Star I see tonight  
>I wish I may, I wish I<br>might...  
>It's never going to<br>come true, is it?_

* * *

><p>The starts were awfully beautiful that night, twinkling brightly in rejoice at Tsuna's and Kyoko's happiness, or maybe the twinkle was them laughing at the love-struck and broken-hearted brunette sitting on the edge of the balcony, looking absolutely miserable and crest fallen, though the smile on her face had deceived a few who had come out to ask if she was okay, Dino had given her a unconvinced look but he wasn't the best at dealing with women and their feelings, so he had went on his way after a couple minutes of chatting. Dino had always been nice to everyone, he was a lot like Tsuna in some ways.<br>Haru was on her feet, balancing on the small area of the balcony's railing, it was about half a food wide but she was in gymnastic when she was younger, she could balance on thinner rails. Her brown hues looked down, the fall would kill her but she was confident in her ability to balance, she wouldn't slip. She wouldn't fall unless she allowed herself to, unless she leaned forward. She wondered for a second if the grass below would cushion her fall, if it'd take pity on her and save her from the pain on impact. But she pushed the thoughts away and brought her eyes upward, toward the sky, glaring slightly at the twinkling stars.

"_Is if funny?"_

Her voice came out a whisper.

"_Am I a joke to you?_"

Her voice was just above a whisper.

"_Why are you laughing at me!_"

Her voice was a shout, but she didn't worry about others hearing her, loud music was playing and the chatter of the people inside easily over powered her cry.

"What are you going on about?"

Haru didn't turn to see who was talking, she knew the voice very well and didn't need to see if her guess was right; she always would remember his voice. She argued with him countless times, insults fired back and fourth. Seven years had past and the two adults still weren't on good terms, the only thing they agreed on was Tsuna's awesomeness.

"Gokudera," The name rolled off her tongue easily, but hostility was laced in her tone. "Haru doesn't want to talk to you, so go away."

"Oi, didn't I tell you to stop talking in third person? It's annoying and childish, damn woman! And I don't care if you want to talk to me or not."

With that statement, Gokudera sat down in a chair and let out a sigh, eyes closed a moment as he relished in the fact he was finally able to set down and get off his feet, and opening them he stared at the back side of the brunette.

Haru was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to just above her knees, the design was simple. Black lacing in the front, he'd seen it when she first came into the mansion, her long hair was pinned up, not in a bun... Just up, so her wavy hair flowed to just below her neck. It was a pretty hair style, honestly. Her black high heels were discarded on the ground, she was bare foot on the concrete railing, standing with her arms out stretced at her sides, he guessed for balance.

At that moment, Gokudera decided Haru Miura had a habit of climbing on too many things.

"Oi, why are you standing up there like an idiot?" Gokudera asked, Haru hadn't came back with a snotty statement yet, and at least five minutes had past. Normally she shot back something right after he finished his comment, but the woman was surprisingly silent.

"Haru's... I'm trying to be happy, but it's hard. What should I do?"

Gokudera raised a brow, sitting up straighter in his chair. He was going to ask what she was talking about, but she turned around on the railing, her arms falling to her sides in an almost helpless way. She had tears streaming down her face, and for a second Gokudera was utterly confused. But then his mind clicked, and he figured it out.

"Oi, you had to have known Juudaime has liked Kyoko. You shouldn't cry over it, he's liked her for a long time!"

Gokudera wasn't sure if he was trying to state obvious points or cheer Haru up, he just knew seeing her crying wasn't something he was keen on.

"Kyoko-chan's my best friend, I should be happy, but I'm not... I feel sick..."

Gokudera watched Haru cover her mouth, her eyes squeezing shut as if she was expecting a slap or something. That's when he notice the bottle up expensive Italian wine next to her shoes, not even half way gone.

He supposed it didn't take much to get someone who had never drank before drunk, or maybe she was running on crazy.

* * *

><p>Hayato Gokudera wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but he spend the next hour and a half in a bathroom with the stupid, crying, babbling woman.<p>

Holding her hair out of her face as she puked up her guts, then complained about the bad taste.

Luckily after drinking water she calmed down and

"_Haru's never drinking again._"

Gokudera scoffed, rolling his green eyes as he leaned against the bathroom wall, near the shower. "_If you say so; just don't expect me to help you walk ever again._"

Haru let out a light laugh, wipping her mouth off on a wet wash cloth Gokudera had given her, nodding her head.

"_I didn't think it was possible, but I guess you can be a gentleman._"

Gokudera huffed, about the boast about how a right-hand man had to be respectful to crying and stupid women at least once, but was cut off.

"_But Haru still thinks you're a mean, bully! And a bad influence on Lambo!_"

"_Oi! Stupid woman, and to think I listened to your stupid rambling, I'll blow you and Lambo sky high!_"

Haru laughed lightly, standing to her feet and stretching.

"_Good night, Gokudera-san._"

She smiled slightly, then exited the bathroom.

"_Tch, stupid woman._"

"_**Good night, Haru.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit kagome:<strong>

_I REALLY LOVE THIS STORY PLEASE CONTINUE SOON! XD_

I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for leaving a review, it made me happy! ! !

**airi-07:**

_Please do continue it. Make it so she ends up with someone like Hibari-kun.. Or Mukuro.. Just someone opposite and not close with Juudaime. I don't want her to be always surrounded with their presence. -_-_

I will certainly continue it!  
>Hibari or Mukruo~? Hm, I'm torn between Mukuro, Enma, and Gokudera; I love all three Haru pairings! I'll have to try out a few different ideas before I determine who she ends up with!<br>But I dunno if Gokudera should just be the person to slap sense into her, and that's all... I have an idea with Mukuro, but then Ken invades my mind...  
>Then I kind of want Tsuna in it somewhere...<br>Random snippets of ideas, gomen!

**Hevimankeli:  
><strong>  
><em>I liked this! For some reason I almost felt what Haru was feeling. Though I do hope she will get her 'happy ending' too!<em>

Anyway, I'm usually pretty lazy to comment, but this time I really wanted to but it turns out that I can't find anything to say. Darn. :/

Good job. :D

Cheers!

~Hevi

O-ho~ /Shot by Kikyo

Happy Endings are so over-rated, though! I think Haru having a sad ending would be delicious, but I love Haru and don't want to do that to her!  
>But then my evil side is so darn strong~!<br>I'm glad you left a comment at all! If I was able to lure a lazy person into reviewing, I feel complete! I'm lazy myself, so I know how being to lazy to comment feels! xD I always tell myself "_I'll do it later..._"

Ten years later...

Anywho, thank you very much!

**Tharrow:**

_way way too sad! Wah. Stupid Tsuna, can't see what's right in front of you._

Right? D: He's stupid! Haru is perfect for him, even Bianchi thinks they make a good match! Haru cares about everyone! And liked Tsuna first! All Kyoko does is worry about Ryohei, and I have a feeling if (in the future) Tsuna sent Ryohei on a dangerous mission and he got really hurt, Kyoko would be extremely angry and would demand Tsuna never send her brother on a mission again / try and convince Ryohei to leave the mafia. ):  
>She's not strong enough! Haru would make a good mafia wife!<p>

I'm sorry for ranting; I'm a ranter. xD

**Dark Gothic Lolita:**

_OOOH! I like how this is going! Sometimes I just feel like crying for Haru and this story is making me get really close to tears! I would sooooooo love it if Enma came in to twist it! Anyways, well done on the first chapter and good luck on the next one! Suscribe!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

I always feel for her, especially when Tsuna yelled at her! That made me cry, I'm such a baby. xD Enma is certainly coming into the twist! I adore Enma, he's so cutely shy!  
>Thank you very much for the luck, I hope this chapter was okay! I'm not proud of it, but I wanted to get something out!<p> 


End file.
